Bobby Pendragon
Robert (Bobby) Pendragon is the Last Generation Traveler of Second Earth. He is also the Lead Traveler, as discovered in The Reality Bug. Biography He was introduced to being a traveler by his Uncle Press, with whom he helped save Denduron and later Cloral but Press was killed. He then, with help from Gunny (the Traveler from First Earth), saved the territory First Earth from Saint Dane, ironically by blowing up the Hindenburg. However, the Travelers lost Veelox, when Aja Killian's Reality Bug failed and instead turned on its developers. He then went to Eelong and saved the territory but at a terrible cost, trapping Gunny and Spader on the territory, and killing Kasha, the traveler from Eelong. After Eelong, he beat Saint Dane on Zadaa when the invaders of Batu survived the flooding. He brought Loor, the traveler from Zadaa back to life from the dead,but then he lost on Quillan when Mr. Pop was destroyed. The travelers again triumphed in Ibara, but by mixing the territories. He is currently in some sort of netherworld, after having been killed (presumably) by Saint Dane. As a traveler he is able to travel through the flume to other territories. Bobby is friends with Courtney Chetwynde and Mark Dimond. Bobby is the lead traveler who has battled against Saint Dane on countless occasions. He has even killed Saint Dane once, only to see him reform again, stating that it was pointless to try to kill him. Bobby has befriended every traveler of his generation, and indeed every traveler he has met (with the exceptions of Nevva Winter and Saint Dane)and each of them has helped him in the battle for the territory. When Bobby was first taken from his home on the quest to save Denduron, he was confused and scared, with almost no knowledge of travelers, leaving him with many questions in the books, such as why he was chosen to be the lead traveler, or who made the flumes. Though, later development of Bobby shows his vast knowledge of Halla. Traveler Powers #Traveler persuasion: Bobby shows a limited ability to persuade other people. #Bringing back other travelers from the dead: The only example of this seen so far was when Bobby brought Loor back from the dead. #Quick healing: Travelers are known to heal quickly, not immediately, but quickly. #Rapid regeneration: Bobby and Alder have shown the ability to heal each other in a matter of seconds. During the events of The Soldiers of Halla, Bobby and his fellow travelers gain Saint Dane's abilities of transformation and self-resurrection, as well as the ability to travel without using the flumes. Personality and Relationships Bobby's adventures are chronicled in a series of journals that he writes to his best friends and acolytes on Second Earth, Mark Dimond and Courtney Chetwynde. Through the series, Bobby grows wiser and becomes a better strategist every time he battles his enemy, Saint Dane, though he has also become more headstrong and arrogant. In The Merchant of Death, Bobby reveals his feelings for a girl he has grown up with, Courtney Chetwynde, and he claims to still like her throught the next four books. Then, in The Rivers of Zadaa, it was revealed that Bobby has come to love Loor, the traveler of Zadaa. Loor reciprocates his feelings, but refuses to get involved, stating that a relationship between them beyond that of a friendship would interfere with their jobs as a travelers. Although it seems that Bobby has "broken up" with Courtney, she seems unwilling to allow the relationship to ease back to a friendship. When reading of Bobby's feelings for Loor, she merely states, "This isn't over." Appearances The Merchant of Death Prior to the events of The Merchant of Death, Bobby was a fairly average fourteen year old boy and basketball star living in the fictional suburb of Stony Brook, Connecticut, with his family and his dog, Marley. However his idyllic life was soon interrupted by his uncle, Press Tilton, who informed him that he was a Traveler and had to help save Halla, an interpretation of the unvierse, from Saint Dane, an evil traveler who wants to destroy all of the various territories within Halla. After this fateful revelation, Press took Bobby to an abandoned subway in the Bronx in New York City, where they were attacked by Second Earth’s quigs, accomplices of Saint Dane's who guard portals called 'flumes'. Saint Dane revealed himself in the subway system, showing his power of shapeshifting. Press then engaged in a gun battle with Saint Dane while Bobby tried to find Second Earth's flume, a portal through time and space. Bobby and Press escape by going into the flume, and traveling to Denduron, one of the territories in Halla. When they arrive in Denduron, they change their clothing so as to blend in the natives of that land. They then start sledding down the mountain they arrived on, but are attacked by Quigs. They try to avoid them, but the sled crashes and Press is captured by Bedoowan Knights, one of the two main groups of people living on Denduron. Bobby is then able to find his way to the main village where he meets the other travelers on Denduron, Osa, Loor, and Alder. After Bobby has recovered from his injuries, he starts to see the reason he was called to this territory. There are two main groups, the Milago and the Bedoowans. The Milago are essentially the slaves of the Bedoowans, and are forced to mine precious jewels for the Bedoowans. Bobby then realizes that the only way for him to rescue his Uncle Press is for him to bring technology from Earth to try to surprise and distract the guards that hold Press prisoner in the Bedoowan castle. Bobby, Osa, Loor, and Alder successfully rescue Press, and return to the village. When they return, they realize that a merchant named Figgis stole Bobby's flashlight he wrongly brought to Denduron. The Milago then build a bomb with the flashlight and an explosive clay, called tak, and are planning to destory the Bedoowans, which would destroy them too. Bobby manages to stop the bomb from going off, and figures out that tak dissolves in water. They dissolve the tak except for one small piece, which Bobby hides in his pocket. Figgis is then able to lure Bobby and Loor into the mines of the Milago alone and reveal that Figgis is, in fact Saint Dane is disguise. Bobby, Loor, and Saint Dane are then trapped in the mine togther, and, seeing it as the only way to escape, Bobby ignites the tak and throws it into the area where the tak was being mined. Saint DAne is able to escape the explosion by jumping into a hidden flume. Saint Dane is then able to send a quig from another territory into the mine. Loor is then knocked unconcious, and Bobby escapes by taking Loor into a ventilation shaft out of the mines. The explosion of tak is revealed to have completely destroyed most or all of the Milago and Bedoowan settlements, giving them a chance to work together to rebuild Denduron. It then ends with Bobby returning home, and realizing that any trace of his existence on Second Earth have disappeared. ''The Lost City of Faar After Bobby finds his family missing, Press rushes Bobby back to the flume, this time to head for another territory called Cloral. Bobby then falls out of the flume, landing in water. Press explains how this is his favorite territory, and enthusiastically gives Bobby a wet suit and an air globe that molds to the shape of his face and gives him air to breathe underwater. Press then throws bait into the water to distract the Quigs, on Cloral they are vicious sharks, and they both get on a water sled that propels them through the water at high speeds. Press then describes Cloral, saying how the plant is all water, except for some select cities which are above water, and critical to Cloral's survival, for this is where their food is grown. Press then says that they are on their way to one of those cities, called Grallion. Before they arrive, they meet up with a native Cloran named Vo Spader. Spader proves to be a very reckless, joyous, and athletic person who enjoys life. They travel with him to Grallion where Press and Bobby become fruit harvesters in order to blend in with the people. Press also tells Bobby that the reason they met up with Spader was because they must somehow find a way to tell him that he will become a traveler like his father. They eventually are able to figure out that Saint Dane's plot for this territory is to destroy it with a poison. This poison comes from a mutation of the fertilizer agronomers (gardeners) have developed to try to grow food faster. The food had been produced and given to the people to eat, and all of them were found dead within that city. One of the people found dead was Spader's father, the now deceased traveler of Cloral. While Spader is grieving for his father, Press and Bobby try to explain how he is the next traveler, and what his new duties and responsibilities are. The trio then start searching for a mythical city called Faar which Spader's father seemed to think was real, and could provide an antidote to the poison. They are able to find this city, and figure out that it does have the antidote, but the only way to save Cloral is to have Faar 'transpire', or come out of the water to the surface. Faar is able to transpire, but in the midst of that traveler's success, Spader decides to try to avenge his father's death by going after Saint Dane. The chase ultimatly leads to Press's death. Bobby is devastated and shocked, and stays in Cloral only long enough for Press's funeral. Bobby and Spader then leave to follow Saint Dane to First Earth, setting the stage for ''The Never War. ''The Never War Now on First Earth in New York City, Bobby and Spader both find the traveler, Vincent Van Dyke, called "Gunny", that works at the Manhattan Tower Hotel as a Bell Capitain. Bobby and Spader becomed employed as bellhops there, and start to investigate as to what the turning point on First Earth might be. They find several connections to the turning point with rival gangsters Max Rose and Winn Farrow, and the Nazi party. After investigating the situation, they discover that the turning point has something to do with the mysterious crash of the Hindenburg zeppelin. To try to understand what exactly the turning point was, Gunny and Bobby both travel to Third Earth. There they find the traveler, Patrick, who says that he can leads them to a library where he says he'll be able to figure it out. There, he is able to use a computer to find out more information about the Hindenburg. The computer is able to tell them that the Hindenbury held vital information about atomic bombs that gangster Max Rose had sent. If the Hindenbury had not blown up, the Nazis would have developed the bomb and won World War II. Bobby and Gunny return to find Spader and Max Rose working together to try to stop the Hindenburg from blowing up, Spader not knowing what was discovered on Third Earth. Bobby and Gunny are able to convince a female areoplane pilot, Nancy Olsen, to fly them to where the Hindenburg is landing. They find Spader and Max trying to stop the rival gangster, Winn Farrow, from shooting a rocket into the zepplin. Gunny runs and stops Spader from shooting the rocket, while Bobby goes to make sure the rocket will still work. Bobby feels horrible about the people who will die on the zepplin, and tries to stop the rocket. Gunny hols him and Spader back until the rocket goes off and the Hindenburg comes down in flames. Horrified with himself at what happened, Bobby returns to Second Earth for a breif break before he returns to his traveling duties. After a while of relaxing with Courtney, Bobby recieves a phone call from Gunny, and he meets him where Bobby's old house used to be. Gunny brings one of the gangsters who was with Press' murderer. The gangster explains that Saint Dane had his friend shoot a round of bullets in the flume so Press would die. Bobby then thanks him, and the three of them head for the flume, and beginning ''The Reality Bug. ''The Reality Bug Bobby had his first loss to Saint Dane on the territory of Veelox. Add more please and not inappropriate crap. Black Water Bobby finds himself on the territory Eelong, largely covered with jungle. A cat-like species known as the Klee dominates Eelong, treating the humans (gars) like animals. Bobby learns the worst of this cruelty when he is thrown into a gar "prison" for a month with other gars with nothing but rotten fruit to eat. Kasha and Boon rescue him, but not after completely changing his perspective on how the Klee treat the gars. The Rivers of Zadaa The Quillan Games Bobby is forced to play in the Quillan Games as Challenger Red, but he lost the territory to Saint Dane because of the surge of hope he gave the Revivers. The Pilgrims of Rayne Raven Rise The Soldiers of Halla'' Relatives * Press Tilton * Mr. Pendragon * Mrs. Pendragon * Shannon Pendragon Category:Characters Category:Travelers